Dustin
|last_appearance=Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team |creator(s)= |gender=Male |country_of_origin= * United States * Island of Sodor |basis=Rotary Snowplough |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Rotary snowplough tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=Bo-Bo |wheels=16 |designer(s)=J.W. Elliot |builder(s)=ALCO Rogers Locomotive and Machine Works |year_built=circa 1912 |number=1869 |railway=North Western Railway}} Dustin is an American self-propelled snowplough locomotive. Biography ''Sodor Story Collection'' Dustin is a snow-removal steam engine who works high in the Sodor mountains clearing snow. The Fat Controller once called upon him to clear the North Western Railway when a blizzard hit the island. He also helped clean up after a big storm that hit the island and won the charity races. He later helped build a weather station, with Thomas, James, Belle, Flynn and Harold. Personality Dustin is a strong, but slow snow-removal steam engine. He enjoys clearing snow and being a Really Useful Engine no matter the weather. He is always eager and determined to help out in any way he can. Technical Details Basis Dustin is based on the Oregon Short Line #762. #762 was constructed for the Oregon Short Line by ALCO's Rogers Works in 1912. The original body was wood sided, but the Union Pacific later replaced this with more durable riveted steel plates. In 1971, the plough was retired and moved to a restaurant at Blackfoot, Idaho for display. By 1980, the owners of the restaurant no longer wanted the plough and it was donated to the Mid-Continent Railway Museum in North Freedom, Wisconsin, United States. Dustin has several modifications from his original basis; his cab has been made taller to accommodate his face, his lamp is placed above his cab and his tender has been fitted with chain couplings and buffers. Dustin is also capable of moving under his own power, whereas his original basis cannot. Livery Dustin is painted burgundy and black. He has the number "1869" and the initials "J.W.E." painted on his sides in white and has black nameplates with his name in white mounted on the sides of his tender. In his books, he had "THE ROTARY" painted underneath his central windows in white. Appearances |-|Other Media= Books * 2016 - Dustin Comes in First and Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team Trivia * Dustin is one of three merchandise-exclusive characters (the others being Logan and Sam) with book tie-ins for the Wooden Railway's "Sodor Story Collection" series. However, unlike Logan and Sam: ** Dustin has two books based on him (Dustin Comes in First and Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team) whereas the other merchandise-exclusive characters only have one. ** Dustin does not have his own promotional video on the Thomas & Friends YouTube channel, yet Logan and Sam do; however it was likely intended for him to have a video since he has a CGI model. * Dustin's number, 1869 and the J.W.E. initials painted on his sides are a historical reference. The first concept of a machine railroad snowplough was conceived by J.W. Elliot, a Toronto dentist, in the year 1869. * Concept artwork depicts Dustin in preliminary yellow and orange liveries, the latter of which was used on his Wooden Railway prototypes. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:Dustin'sCharacterCard.jpg File:DustinComesinFirst6.png File:DustinComesinFirst9.png File:DustinComesinFirst28.png File:DustinComesinFirst29.png File:DustinComesinFirst32.png File:DustinConceptArtSideview.png|Concept artwork File:DustinBasis.jpg|Dustin's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayDustin.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDustinSecondPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayDustinPrototype.jpg|Second Wooden Railway prototype File:DustinComesinFirstBook.png|Dustin Comes in First File:DustinandtheSodorStormTeamBook.png|Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team he:דסטין ru:Дастин Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Bo-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:Male characters Category:Merchandise-only characters Category:Standard gauge Category:USA Category:International characters